A Need for Greatness
by Io.sono.Emilia
Summary: "Curiosity goes against common sense. It isn't Ravenclaw for a Gryffindor to know a Slytherin." So says Stacey Wilson, an American transfer student to Hogwarts School, who finds herself strangely attracted to brooding Severus Snape.
1. Chapter One: Entranced in the Hallway

Hey. Io sono Emilia ("I am Emily", in Italian—and yes, I'm American) and this in one of my stories. All of it is mine, except for Severus Snape and the surrounding environment. You know To Whom it belongs.

This coincides with my other story _A Few Detentions and a Story_, which as of October 2011 has been re-edited and (I think) improved. I recommend reading that story first, as characters and plot lines in this story will be a bit vague. Okay, probably really vague. Obviously, _this_ was created with the intention of explaining one of the side plots in _Detentions_. A few people had expressed a desire to read more from my own written realm, so I hope this works as a sequel-of-sorts. (Stacey, our main character, first comes into FDS in Chapter Nine: the American.) I am going to try to make this as stand-on-its-own as I can, which I think won't be too difficult.

I guess you _could_ read this without reading _Detentions_, but that's your boat to float_. _If you're a newbie to my story, I hope that you enjoy this short one, and put a thought towards reading _Detentions_ before or after this—or during, since I have no idea when this will be finished.

If you've been around my writing before, I thank you immensely for taking the time to read this. For you that have read my other story, I hope this is just what you imagined to happen. If it's not, I hope it is better. ;D Also, to you older readers, I'm sorry this took so long. Then again, I think that the time in between helped make me a better writer, and that allows me to do justice to this story.

* * *

**A Need for Greatness**

**Chapter One - Entranced in the Hallway**

Stacey Eisenhower sat in the library, catching up to the standards of the British wizards with whom she now was a student. It was the day after she arrived at Hogwarts as a transfer student from the Salem Institute and she realized that it would take more than a day to get used to the new system of… well, of everything.

The accents, the classes, the people, the accents, the studying, the accents, the good-looking wizards, and finally, the accents. She was partial to those pesky accents, but they sure made her chuckle. She'd need more than a day to understand them fluently. She wondered if she'd end up losing her American accent and picking up a British… The thought was a bit too much for her.

She was also partial to the good looks of Sirius Black, though James Potter definitely held his own. Oh, did he ever! However, neither man was actually attractive to her. They were a bit too… jovial, perhaps. Sirius didn't really live up to the adjective synonym (or was it homonym?) of his name, but James seemed a bit more thoughtful. She always did like the name "James". She had talked about them with the other girls last night in the dormitory, and both Josey and Nikeia ("Nick-ee-ya"; she had to carefully pronounce it in her head) couldn't help but sigh and giggle. Stacey had only attempted to sound interested in James because deep down she really was a hopeless romantic, and she had the sneaky suspicion that Lily was actually head-over-heels.

Not that Stacey ever really understood that phrase; wasn't one's head always over their heels? She personally would rather go heels-over-head, not that she had ever been able to turn a cartwheel.

Lily Evans was quite a girl, she thought. Pretty—more of an elegant, refined kind of pretty than anything else—smart, and probably sassy; she seemed like one with whom Stacey could get along. Josey Bretten and Nikeia Strathmore were great girls, too. At least, from what Stacey had already seen. Nikeia was rather devastatingly pretty—tall, with straight black hair and dainty, yet striking, features—and Stacey was jealous. Josey was cute, with her blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Stacey entertained the thought they both looked rather stereotypical, but their ability to laugh made up for that. Both girls liked laughing, and were kind and welcoming.

However, Stacey felt that perhaps they hadn't experienced enough hardships to understand just how amazing a laugh really is. But Stacey didn't want to think of such things. She preferred to think about their amusing conversation. She had sought to learn as much about Hogwarts as she could in that one night. The girls were fluent in gossip, without being harsh or cruel. They mentioned the trick stairs and a few shortcuts (which Stacey promptly forgot, figuring she better learn the real routes before learning any shortcuts) and explained the Unwritten Rules.

Unwritten Rules like: Gryffindors and Slytherins are sworn enemies; Nearly Headless Nick prefers to be called Sir Nicholas, but no one ever does; secrets don't say secret, and such like that.

As per a request by Professor McGonagall, she had been studying with James Potter. He was a good tutor; he knew what he was talking about and was able to dumb-it-down a bit for Stacey. Not that Stacey wasn't intelligent, but there had been flaws in her education. Except now, James was walking around the school with Lily Evans, making their rounds, and Stacey was alone in the library trying to studying.

"Trying" being the operative word in that statement. Wasn't it always?

With her forehead wrinkled in concentration, she tried to get the information to stick into her head. As she twirled a strand of hair from her ponytail around her finger, she didn't hear the chair to the left and across from her sliding back and a bag being set down on the table. Only when a book dropped onto the table with a slap did Stacey's head snap up.

Sitting there was the very same man that caused her to break the unspoken but implied idea of the very first of the Unwritten Rules as per the Gryffindors: Slytherins are never to be thought as more than Dark wizards-to-be. Stacey had not been able to get a certain dark form out of her mind, and she wasn't thinking of him as a Dark wizard.

It was that of a Slytherin, Severus Snape.

She had seen him when James and Lily started to take her on a tour of the castle and grounds after breakfast. James had led them past the Slytherin table, and there he had been, his long-fingered hands wrapped around a mug. He had glanced up briefly as they passed, enough to glare at Lily Evans, and shoot James Potter a sneer. Stacey had looked back as they passed him in the Great Hall.

He had entranced her.

The other Gryffindor girls were less enthusiastic about him, except in their list of his flaws. His hair _was_ greasy–looking, and he did have sloped shoulders, but at least they were broad. And what she had believed to be entirely black eyes actually contained flecks of green; this she could see now, sitting so close. He was not dreadfully ugly, for all that his nose was unfortunately hooked. He was lean, but not a stick figure.

Seeming to sense her watching him, Severus Snape straightened and looked over at her. He glanced at her robes, and the corner of his mouth twitched in dislike.

"If you don't mind, I was trying to work. It is rather hard to do with someone staring at you," he said, running his hand back through his black hair.

Stacey shook her head slightly and looked back down at her book.

After what she felt were only seconds, she raised her head. The Slytherin's head was lifted up and he was looking at her.

Their gazes caught and they just looked at each other.

Stacey was entranced. Again. Still.

At least, they looked at each other until a sixth year boy came up behind Snape and poked his shoulder. Snape spun around in his chair to face the boy. Stacey was startled by his abrupt movement, and watched his exchange with a young man that looked like Sirius; Stacey assumed it was the younger brother Nikeia had mentioned briefly.

"What? I am trying to read; why are you disturbing me?" His voice rose and the librarian shushed him fiercely. Snape glanced at the witch and then back to Regulus Black.

"There's a meeting in the Common Room. Hurry up!" The younger Slytherin tugged at Snape's old robe and gestured with this head out the door. Stacey watched as the seventh year, with a groan of fury, gathered his books and pushed in his chair. As he did so, he caught Stacey's gaze again. They held for what felt like years, but really was only a few moments. He broke the connection and looked down as he quickly followed Regulus.

Stacey watched him leave and, when he was out of her sight, dropped her gaze to the seat he just vacated. She sighed, and then giggled softly. It was strangely out-of-character, but she found she didn't exactly mind. She tugged on her earlobe, and sighed when she realized she still had studying to do.

An hour later, Stacey was literally being pushed out of the library by Madam Pince.

"Madam Pince! I need to catch up with my studies! Don't you care?" argued Stacey.

"Of course, dear, but not now! It's time for you to go. You don't want to be caught out of your dorm after curfew! Run along now!" Madam Pince finally got Stacey outside of the Library, then re-entered the empty and dark library.

Stacey groaned, shifted her bag and started to walk. A few steps away from the library, she opened her bag and pulled out her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. It had arrived by express mail that morning, along with the other books required for this year. Stacey began to read as she walked, trying to understand some of the potions that the professor had told her the other NEWT students had already completed.

As her gaze was focused completely on her book—for only the third time that whole night—she could not watch where she was walking. The consequence of this was her walking into someone, who was also doing some late night reading-and-walking. Thus, they also had a book in their hand. A thick, heavy, hard book.

Stacey dropped her book as she reeled from the collision of the other book to her collarbone. The other person bit back a cry as both books landed on his foot. Stacey looked up at the person and saw the dark, dark eyes of Severus Snape. He looked down, blinking rapidly, and picked up the books.

"I, um, I'm sorry," stammered Snape, as he handed her book back. Stacey looked at him wide-eyed, before reaching out and grabbing her book. As she did so, her hand brushed against his, and Stacey suddenly felt shy.

"Um, thank you." It was her turn to look to the ground. She jumped slightly to readjust her satchel.

Stacey had thought about talking to him so much that now, when she was standing face-to-face, she knew she had to take advantage of the situation. Besides, she wanted to know a bit more about this black-haired man. "How was your meeting?" she asked, her gaze still focused on her grey clogs.

"What?" Snape stammered slightly. Then the usual brusqueness came back into his voice as he responded with: "What does it matter to you?"

Stacey frowned slightly. "I'm just trying to be nice." She lifted her head to look at him. His chin was lifted slightly, and his eyes narrowed. "You picked up my book; I thought I should repay the kindness. Even if I will have a bruise under my collar tomorrow morning."

She pulled her shoulder strap over her head, and she had the devious idea to provoke him… just a little bit. She always was good at doing that.

So, she walked away. And not without a little extra swing to her hips.

"Wait!" came the rough voice from behind her.

She paused and turned slowly. She presented her very best "Yes, I am being difficult; what do you want?" pose to him: hands on slanted hips, a raised eyebrow, a tilted head.

"It went fine," said the man.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Stacey knew what he was talking about, of course. "The collision? Yeah, that went great if that's your-"

"I meant the meeting." He exhaled sharply.

"Oh. That." She couldn't resist allowing a corner of her mouth to turn up. "I'm glad to hear it. After all, you left the library pretty angry; I'd hate to know that it was in vain."

Given what Stacey had heard about this Severus Snape guy, she didn't think he could actually smile. But the faint smirk-like turning-up of his lips must be a smile.

And, oh, did it make Stacey's knees go weak.

"I never like to be interrupted whilst I'm studying."

"I think I know what you mean. I haven't been able to focus on my book for the life of me all night. Some dark-haired guy sat across from me in the library and couldn't stop staring at me. It was quite distracting." Again, she had to provoke. _This was fun_.

Severus Snape's eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and he adjusted his stance. "I was not staring at you! You were staring at me." He paused for a moment, exhaled, then said, deeply: "Did you get enough to satisfy you?"

Stacey inhaled shakily and bit her lip. _Oh, he _can_ play this game, too!_

"Not quite."

Severus raised his eyebrow. She could tell that he was shocked.

In reality, she didn't know why she was saying these things. Except that she felt that she was totally attracted to him. But what type of motivation was that?

She also felt that he must be some sort of odd cross between Mr. Rochester and Heathcliff. But more Mr. Rochester. And she definitely had an affinity for Mr. Rochester, the tortured soul that he was. Then again, Heathcliff was devious and dark and dastardly… Such a choice.

Suddenly, she said: "Wait a minute. Did you say 'whilst'?"

"What?" asked Severus, his pale brow furrowing.

"Earlier, you said 'whilst', didn't you?"

"I can't remember," he admitted, still confused. "I was too busy admiring your pose."

"Yeah, you said—Oh. How cheeky!" Stacey said, putting on an accent.

Severus grimaced. "Is that the best attempt you've got at sounding like us?"

Stacey smirked, and stepped closer. "I'll be here for a while, so I'm sure I'll get better at it. It'll just take some practice."

She noticed that he noticed her proximity. She also noticed the green in his eyes…

Oh wait, she noticed that in the library hours ago. What was happening to her brain?

"Is it a club of some sort?" she asked.

Again, he looked confused. "Do… do you always jump from thought to thought?"

"Say that again!"

Severus closed his eyes tightly and exhaled again. "What?"

"'Thought to thought'. Say it again. You made it sound so nice."

Severus met her gaze. "Why don't _you_ say it again? It sounded nice when you said it."

Stacey's lip curved upwards again. "We'll say it together. We'll harmonize."

Severus' eyebrow curved upwards. "Together?"

"Or I could just listen to you say 'together' all night."

Good heavens; was she sounding silly or what?

Severus' eyes flicked over her face. "As you are a Gryffindor it would naturally go against my very being to agree to do something suggested by you."

"Oh, forget about class or house or status. Just say together again."

"Together again."

Stacey raised an eyebrow at his retort. "That wasn't quite what I asked you to say."

"Nonsense; you told me to say 'together again', so I said 'together again'. I can say 'together again' again if you'd like."

Stacey smiled. She had the suspicion that he was enjoying it. At least, she really hoped so. She knew she was. And even though she probably could have listened to him speak all night, she said, "No, you've said it enough for now."

Again, Severus smiled in that way that he did. And again, Stacey's knees went slightly weak.

"So, what was your meeting about? Some decidedly Slytherin thing?"

It was almost imperceptible, but Stacey was found that he was suddenly shut off to her. It was as if the very mention of the divisions of Hogwarts made the corridor feel like mid-January morning on the lakefront back home.

He glanced down at the ground, tucked his book under his arm, and said: "I suppose you could say that. You are a Gryffindor so you wouldn't understand the 'decidedly Slytherin' way of life."

Gone was the playful familiarity.

He started walking in his original direction, probably hoping to leave Stacey, but she wanted to find out what was going on.

"What wouldn't I understand? I'm new to Hogwarts so I haven't really grown up Gryffindor. Maybe I'll be able to!" Stacey had turned and jogged to catch up with him. She reached out to put her hand on his arm to stop him and turn him toward her. He looked down at her hand, and then back up at her face.

"The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor. Therefore there is something very Gryffindor about you. Even your pursuit of the situation is Gryffindor." Severus's face was tight, and closed off. Now, as he looked like this, Stacey could understand how some would call him ugly. He started to walk off again, but stopped when Stacey called after him.

"Gryffindors are known for bravery. Maybe I'm just being brave and unafraid to want to get to know a Slytherin!" she said, loud enough to make sure he heard her. "Help me understand!"

All Severus could do was turn and look at her. There was some sort of struggle in his face.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, looking at her face.

Stacey noticed that he was actually pretty tall—as tall as James Potter or Sirius Black.

"Because I've talked to you more than anyone else here. And we were having such a witty repartee that I can't help but want to know more about you." She maintained eye contact. "_Curiosity killed the cat_. I always was compared to a cat. And now that I am in Gryffindor, whose mascot is a lion; I guess it just makes sense. I will admit that curiosity tends to go against common sense. So perhaps it isn't exactly Ravenclaw for a Gryffindor to want to get to know a Slytherin. In fact, perhaps it's rather Hufflepuff." Stacey smiled cheekily, and was rewarded with more weak knees when Severus smiled. Who needed a Jelly-Legs Jinx when a smile did the job?

"Well, then." He glanced around at the empty, black hallway, as if pondering something. (Stacey found the expression rather endearing.) "You may desire to hear about it, but I'm not really at liberty to say."

Stacey gasped. "Oh! Like a super-secretive Slytherin society?"

Severus just raised an eyebrow. She giggled.

She giggled?

_Good heavens,_ she thought. _I giggled. Again._

"Yes, I suppose you could say that it's a secret," Severus said.

"Well, will you tell me one day?"

Severus just looked at her. "Perhaps."

She smiled broadly back at him, and their eye contact remained unbroken for a few moments.

"But not here," he suddenly said, breaking off and looking around the hallway.

"Somewhere else, then? Like a secret romantic rendezvous spot?" Stacey bit her lip, again being cheeky. Her heart fluttered at the very idea of being any sort of romantic with this tall, dark man.

"'Somewhere else,' as in: not in the middle of a dark hallway, well after curfew."

His face was inscrutable. Well, nearly entirely inscrutable. There was a flash of something in his eyes that yet again made Stacey's stomach flip.

"After all, you never know when Peeves might pop up."

Stacey chuckled and nodded. She had met the notorious mischief-maker of Hogwarts after he welcomed her with a bag of chalk dropped on her head. Quite dusty.

"Well, then, since neither Gryffindors nor Slytherins are known to be rule-breakers," she said, very sarcastically, "where would be the most likely place to have this meeting so we don't incur any unearned wrath?"

Severus' dark green eyes were thoughtful. "Probably beside the lake; during the weekend."

"Sounds like a potential date," said Stacey, smiling up at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Call it what you will. We should still get out of the hallway."

"Walk me to my dormitory?"

"Are you asking me because you want me to walk with you or because you don't know how to get back?"

Stacey was silent, then said, "Both."

Severus smirked softly, and he led her off down the hall.

* * *

**Author's Friendly I'll-give-if-you-help-and-give Note:** Just as a little warning—though it's not actually a _warning_, per se—I'm putting this first chapter up as a kind of testing-of-the-waters. It's been quite a while since FDS was published, but I am THRILLED to still have people reading it. (You have no idea what it's like to still get reviews and story/author alerts nearly six years later—THANK YOU!) That said, I'm leery and wary about the reaction to this (much shorter) story. Depending on how what that reaction is, I'll judge how much I should put into it. It will also be a way to get me motivated. So, please, honest responses are very much appreciated. An update might be in a few weeks, depending on that reaction, since I like to have a few chapters in reserve before I update.


	2. Chapter Two: Little Victories

**Chapter Two- Little Victories**

Stacey assumed Severus Snape was actually leading her toward the Gryffindor dormitories.

She liked this. Just to walk knowing that someone was right there beside her. A few times in her life she had found herself alone and she had hated the feeling. And now, she was walking beside a tall, dark-haired man to whom she couldn't help but be attracted.

Suddenly, quick, slightly uneven footsteps started echoing through the halls, coming their way. Stacey yelped as she felt her arm being yanked. Severus pulled her into one of the many niches in the castle's walls.

"What, are you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?" she whispered furiously. Severus pushed a hand against her mouth, silencing her.

"Those are Filch's footsteps," Severus whispered. "You do _not_ want to be caught by him."

Stacey's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything. She was too focused on the fact that they were squeezed into a narrow space behind an ugly old statue and he was covering her mouth with one hand and holding her arm with the other. She couldn't help but look up through her eyelashes into his eyes.

As if realizing just how close he was, and how he was holding her, he took a shaky breath. However, he didn't let go of her until after Filch limped past.

When the footsteps died away, Severus dropped his hold, and let her exit the alcove first. He cleared his throat somewhat diffidently and adjusted the book that he still carried under his arm.

Stacey saw his reaction, and chuckled to herself. She really hadn't minded his hand. Not at all, in fact. He was nice hands. Thin-fingered, but rather large.

Before she could ponder this more, Severus said, "We should keep on walking."

"Yes, let's." She looped her arm through his, ignoring the raised eyebrow he shot in her direction. He didn't disengage their arms.

They walked off. Suddenly, Stacey thought of something.

"Wait a minute. Why are _you_ in the hallway? If the meeting was in the Slytherin common room, why didn't you stay there? It _is_ after curfew, after all." She turned to look at his face. His eyes were slightly wide.

She smirked. "You came back to see me, didn't you?"

Stacey thought his slightly stumped expression was so cute.

Before he was able to respond—lucky him—lighter footsteps echoed through the large, stone hallways. Severus's head snapped up and looked down the hall over Stacey's shoulder.

"Oh bother," he muttered. Stacey didn't think she was imagining his relief at not having to answer. He pulled away, and looked up and down the hallway.

Stacey noticed the small door to the probably smaller broom closet inset in the wall. "Don't you think we should hide again?"

Without waiting for a response, Stacey grabbed his arm and pushed him into the space behind the door. It was, in fact, a very small closet. Not that Stacey minded. She took the liberty of pretending the closet was even smaller, and stood much closer than necessary to him. He was a perfect height for her.

She heard—and felt—his breathing quicken. It made her pulse thrill.

Unfortunately, their closet time was cut short when they heard the owner of the footsteps whisper. A soft white light hovered above the door. Stacey assumed it was a person-detection charm, though it was one she had never seen before, and she had made it a point to learn a lot of them; one never knew when they'd have to run away from cruel teen witches with rye bread.

Stacey heard Severus also whisper something, and she could no longer tell exactly where he was in the dark closet. She could feel him, but not see him.

"Whoever's inside this closet, come on out," said the voice. It was Lily Evans. Salem didn't have Head Girls; the status boost would have definitely gone to someone's head. Stacey figured that Lily Evans was chill enough to not let that happen. Nevertheless, she felt that the redhead took her job seriously.

"She won't know there were two people in this closet," whispered Snape. "The charm she used doesn't count numbers, and can't detect enchantment. You're on your own."

Stacey growled slightly. "You're getting me in trouble?"

"Got to start sometime, Gryffindor."

She glared, poked his side and said, "Can't wait to meet you beside the lake one day." Impulsively, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gasped slightly, and Stacey felt that she won this battle.

Stacey shook her fist at the small light, and opened the door. Looking back, she found that Severus was in fact not visible.

She turned to Lily, and smiled sheepishly.

"Stacey? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" said Lily, staring at her with surprise.

"Well, I was in the library, and then that vulture kicked me out, and I thought that I had enough time to… to send out a letter," Stacey lied quickly. "I hadn't planned that anyone would be in this hallway." Not that she was disappointed to run into Severus. "I was just a bit startled when I heard footsteps. Overreacted a bit, I guess, by jumping into a closet."

"Well, the Owlery is in that direction," said Lily pointing to the hallway behind her, the opposite direction from which Stacey had just come with Severus.

"Is it?" Stacey exclaimed. _You learn something new every day!_ "I thought I was going in the right direction." Stacey put a hand to her forehead hoping that it would look like she was trying to visualize the school. She whimpered slightly, figuring that would complete the ruse.

"Well, it's okay... for now," said Lily, in a reprimanding but soft voice. "Come on, I'll show you back to the dorms. You can send the letter in the morning. You're not supposed to leave after curfew." Lily beckoned to the other girl, then turned and started walking. Stacey inwardly sighed that Lily believed her, and fell into step beside the redhead.

"Hey, where's James?" she Stacey, looking for the Head Boy.

"Oh, he had to go and do something," said Lily.

"Oh," muttered Stacey, looking down at her feet. Then, she had the great idea to play the Let's Provoke Someone Game just a little bit longer. Stacey figured it would be quite fun to pretend to take an interest in dear ol' James. Her devious conscious snickered and steepled its fingers.

"By the way, since we're on the subject, what do you think of him?" She made herself look as sheepish as she could, so that Lily would be fooled. It had already worked once tonight.

"What? Of… of James?" said Lily, seemingly shocked and not ready for the question. Stacey started to repeat the question, but Lily held up a hand. "Well, he can be a sweet person, and he's great at Quidditch, and a very good student, if that was what you were aiming to get as a response."

They started ascending the great marble steps.

Stacey glanced over the other girl, shrugging slowly, honestly wanting more information in spite of herself.

"Well," continued Lily. "I didn't like James in any way for the longest time, but it was only just recently that we came onto even footing. But other than being new friends and working together, I don't suppose there is much positive to go on yet."

"Much positive?"

"Our previous years of school were less than fond."

Stacey nodded slowly at the slightly cryptic response. She had only heard a very small part of the story. Rather Darcy-and-Elizabeth, if you asked her.

"Oh," she said. "Well I have...noticed James. He's pretty gorgeous, and he has helped me with classes." _At least it's not lying_, compromised Stacey. _He's definitely handsome_. "But, I was wondering if you'd mind if I asked him to that village place. I wouldn't mind spending a day with him." She bit her lip, really admitting to herself that it had the potential to be a fun day indeed.

She turned her head to look at Lily, only to find Lily not there.

"Lily?" asked Stacey, turning around. Lily was standing wide-eyed a few feet back.

"Is something wrong? Is that Peeves dude floating above me with a bag of chalk?" asked Stacey, daring to look up. _Nasty little monster_.

"What? No! It's just that I was...surprised that...you were asking me if it was all right if you asked James out. I don't see why you'd ask me," said Lily, stammering slightly.

"I just wanted to know if you'd mind," stated Stacey, her devious conscious smirking; Lily actually believed her!

"Oh, yes."

"So, you _don't_ mind?"

"Yes."

"Yes; you do mind?"

"No."

"No; you don't mind if I ask him out?"

"No."

"Lily! Make up your mind! Can I ask him out or not!" said Stacey heatedly. _That was annoying! And yet really funny!_

"No you can't ask him out because he is already taken!" said Lily in a rush of words.

"What?" Stacey's eyes were wide. "Taken? By who?"

_This is new and confusing. I would think any girl who was dating James would be hanging all over him constantly..._

"Um...himself!"

Stacey stared at Lily. That was definitely unexpected. But then again, it was just what Stacey wanted to happen. She knew now that Lily liked James. _HA! _Her conscious started hopping.

"What I mean is that because he is who he is, because he's a Marauder, he...he...well he is someone special and can't get caught up in anything other than who he is. If he were to give his heart to anyone, Hogwarts would no longer be the fun place that it is. He wouldn't be a Marauder; he would be... in love."

Stacey continued to stare at the redhead. She definitely was sure that Lily liked James, though she was all sorts of confused at what Lily just said.

"Stacey, James is a troublemaker. It is what he loves doing. If anything were to get in the way of him being who he is, he... well, he... wouldn't be who he is."

_That was lame, honey, _chuckled Stacey inwardly, but she nodded to Lily. "Well, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with him… just go out with him," she added.

Now she really figured that a part of Lily really liked James; why would she have thought about falling in love if she wasn't?

Lily hesitated responding. She just started walking again, instead of refuting the statement. Stacey followed the other girl, allowing a smirk to come to her face. They didn't say anything else on the walk to the dorm. Stacey wasn't quite sure what route they took, but they got back to Gryffindor Tower somehow. She realized she probably should've taken mental notes, but her mind was occupied with a few other hunks… uh, people.

At the portrait, Stacey turned to Lily.

"Well, thanks for walking me. It'll take a while to get used to things." She said the password and stepped inside the door, ignoring the rude awakening of the silly old (and slightly ugly) Fat Lady. But… she had to throw out one more thing: "Well, I guess I'll think on the James thing a bit more. I suppose what you really wanted to say was that I can't have James because you want him. But that's just me being a hopeless romantic, and putting pieces and ideas together."

She threw in a fluttering hand and a cheesy smile for effect.

The look on Lily's face was well worth it; Stacey could hardly keep from chuckling.

Stacey stepped inside the Portrait Hole, then stopped. Turning back, she said, "I've heard about you two. I should probably back off. Well, except to say that I think you should ask him to Hogs-beer… Hogs-ale… whatever the heck it is! Silly name for a village anyway! 'Night!"

She continued through the portrait hole and into the common room. The portrait closed behind her with a rather prim and fussy snap.

Stacey let out a shout of laughter—it was the little victories that really made life worthwhile—but slapped her hands over her mouth when she remembered that it really was quite late and she probably shouldn't wake up any crabby adolescent. She chuckled to herself all the way up the stairs. She definitely would not be asking James out anytime. _It's not that he's a bad guy_, she decided as she reached the top and opened the door, _It's just, that...well, I just like someone else._

The American fell asleep with thoughts of Severus.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here's chapter two. I know there's not as much (enough?) Severus, but I think it was still a fun chapter. The conversation with Lily does happen in "A Few Detentions and a Story", just from Lily's perspective, if you're interested.

And I'll be going to camp for all of June (Craft Cart, here I come!) but I will try to update once more before I do so. I'm not quite writer's blocked, but Netflix, crocheting, and a Renaissance Faire costume have been taking up my time… I WILL get back to writing soon though, I promise!

Thanks again so much reading. ;D

P.S. I'd say I'm sorry for making you wait, but I'm kinda not. Like I said, I like having chapters in reserve before I post. No extra chapters means a rush to write, and that does NOT make good chapters. So…


	3. Chapter Three: Indignation & Inclination

**Chapter Three – Indignation and Inclination**

Somehow, Stacey had actually been able to catch up on studying the previous night. She wasn't sure how it happened, what with being kicked out of the library, flirting with Severus (she giggled to think about it), and hiding from—and then teasing—Lily.

At dinner, she found that the other Gryffindors were fond of mealtime jokes and conversation. She got along easily, enjoying the feeling of companionship without deep understanding or familiarity. They made her feel welcome.

Granted, there was one time when she started to drift off thinking about Severus. She could just _barely_ see him between the heads of all the other students. She vaguely heard Lily, Nikeia, and Josey starting to talk about something. Josey elbowed Stacey and asked her what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I…you know… just kinda…spaced out. Sorry."

"'Spaced out?'" asked Lily. "You 'spaced out'?"

"Yeah. I was daydreaming, you know."

"Oh. Got it."

"So, what's up; why did you elbow me, Josey?"

"The look on your face as you 'spaced out' was just kinda weird. I just needed to bring you back." Josey shuddered slightly as she explained.

Stacey nodded. Then, she looked past the three girls to the Marauders. They were speaking quietly to each other, and Stacey asked what they were doing. Lily responded.

"Oh, they're planning a prank. Every once in a while this happens. I suggest you watch out for what's around you. You never really know if they're going to transfigure the benches into Border collies, or make the chicken come alive, or whatever." Lily rolled her eyes, and stuck her fork into the shepherd's pie in front of her. She gave it a skeptical look, causing Stacey to laugh.

She stopped abruptly when Nikeia and Lily's faces turned into twin looks of astonishment. Stacey spun around on the bench, and her own face took on the look of horror.

_That's a lot of pink! _thought Stacey as she looked on the scene in front of her. It was entirely silent for about three seconds, before the offended persons started screaming at their outfits, which were neon pink and positively _dripping_ in ribbons and bows. As some of the angrier Slytherins threw themselves at invisible barriers, the Great Hall erupted in a strong bout of laughter. So strong was it that the candles shook. Even a few professors were chuckling.

Stacey was shocked. Never had something like this happened at the Salem Institute. The witches there were a bit more cutthroat. She had once returned to her dorm to find the openings of all of her clothes had been fused shut. She hadn't liked the girls in her dorm before that night, and after they refused to give her the proper spell to undo the damage, she mostly ignored them for the rest of the year. They were more than happy to do the same. That prank hadn't been the first, and it hadn't been the last, unfortunately. She was glad to be rid of the Institute.

After everyone was teary-eyed with laughter, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. He rightly guessed that it was the Marauders, and asked of them how long the hex would last. Stacey was quite surprised, actually, that these four boys had managed to enchant an entire House to look like really crazy clowns. Stacey was even more surprised when she heard that the hex would last until that person said something really heartfelt. She had to look admiringly at the Marauders; that was no small feat of magic. She shook her head, and after Dumbledore had finished giving the quartet their punishment. Judging from the looks on their faces, it wasn't a nice one.

Stacey looked over to the Slytherin table. Severus looked angry and distraught. Stacey's heart went out to him. She wondered what it would be like for him to meet her tomorrow afternoon in the woods. She wondered if his predicament would be lifted while she was in his presence. Stacey warmed at the thought, but the gravity of the prank did not escape her.

"How could they do that?" she cried, turning away from the Slytherin table and glaring at the young men responsible.

"What? The enchantment?" started Lily. "It's probably a spell they found somewhere. Probably a few-"

"No! I mean," Stacey interrupted. "How could they give a whole House reason to be ridiculed?"

"Stacey, they're just Slytherins," said Josey, a frown on her pretty face.

"They're not _'just Slytherins'_; they're people. And students. That was a nasty thing to do." Stacey stabbed a piece of chicken, forcing herself to not turn around again and look for Severus Snape.

"Oh, come on, American!" came a voice from a few seats down. It was Black, Sirius Black, speaking to her as he held up his goblet of pumpkin juice (nasty stuff, she thought). "It's just a good-natured prank. Not anywhere near as mean, if that's what you want to call it, as when we managed to change the Hufflepuffs' glasses into fat hedgehogs. They totally destroyed the lunch table."

The four boys started laughing with the memory. Stacey glared at them, though the scene that played her in head was quite humorous.

"This was just changing their clothes and adding an emotional level to it," finished Sirius. His self-satisfied smirk probably made most girls swoon, but it just annoyed Stacey.

"And what if they pranked you?" she challenged, leaning forward against the table.

James's laugh could only be defined as a bark. "Ha! Sirius would look amazing in pink!"

From the way Potter jumped, Stacey assumed Sirius just kicked him. Remus ignored his two friends and turned to her.

"The Slytherins prefer to act in secret," he began. "We'll get paid back for it eventually; it just won't be in front of the teachers. That way they can skive off the punishment. They're slippery enough to do that."

The allusion to sly Slytherin underhandedness did nothing to calm her, but she would admit it did sound rather reasonable. Severus's face above a bright pink collar and under shocking orange hair flashed through her mind, and she grimaced. "It was still a horrible prank."

"It's just a way of life for the Marauders, Stacey," put in Alice, her voice soothing and pacifying. At least, it calmed Stacey…a bit. "Don't worry. Cleaning the trophy room is horrible enough. They'll not be happy about that over the next few days."

Though Stacey still didn't understand the true horror and gravity of the punishment (the single thought of "Elbow grease, boys. Elbow grease," was all that came to mind), she assumed it really was horrible enough because all four of them grimaced spectacularly.

She still hated that they had singled out their peers that way. She had had enough of the backstabbing and childish games of hazing and putting-down at her old school in America. She had heard stories about the boys' school being put on lockdown after one year decided to pick on the other quite brutally. Something about enchanted dictionaries, strangling bed sheets, and flying knives was all that the girls heard. The stories they made up were quite enough for Stacey.

A final glance at the far table would have to carry her through the rest of the morning, Stacey figured. It was just her luck that those cold, black eyes met hers across the Hall.

The new-to-Hogwarts girl awoke from her impromptu nap.

All the buzz about the latest prank of the Marauders had made her feel like she had bees in her head. The excessive giggling, laughing, and shouting in the common room and hallways proved to be too much for her, and she escaped to the quietness of the dormitory.

She stretched her arms over her head before sitting up and taking a deep breath. She had only wanted to lie down, clear her head, and maybe do some studying. She hadn't planned to actually take a nap. Just like she hadn't planned to become attracted to anyone at this school. Especially not some dark stranger with greasy hair and a magnetic quality for leers and jeers in the hallway.

As she pulled herself off her very comfortable bed, she giggled happily, remembering the banter between that stranger and herself a few nights ago. She really hadn't felt so comfortable around a person since…

She shook her head, getting herself off the topic. It would only lead down the Road of What-Ifs.

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and groaned. She had slept right through dinner.

"Bother," she muttered. On cue, her stomach rumbled. She glared at it, then caught sight of her bookbag. She groaned again, remembering that she still had plenty to study for.

She stood reluctantly, picked up her bag and headed down to the common room, desiring to find someone to help her through it.

Espying a certain dark-haired Gryffindor, she traipsed over to him and dropped her bag on the couch beside him.

"So, James… I need help with Potions," she said. "Since you've been appointed my tutor, I'm coming to you!"

James looked over the back of the couch on which he was sitting, playing chess with Remus. "I'm good at Potions, but Evans' better. I think you should ask her." James gestured to Lily who was sitting at the desk, working on an essay.

Stacey started to walk over to the girl, but two girls—second years by the look of them—stepped in the way and started talking to Lily. The redhead looked worried, then sighed and followed the girls from the room.

"Or not…" Stacey muttered. Louder, she said, "Well, there goes that idea, James." She turned back to the other two seventh years, who did not look up from their game. "No doubt she's got to go pull some kid from a toilet or something."

James chuckled and made a move, smirking. "You'll just have to wait for her. She's the best of the class."

"Well…" started Remus.

Stacey admitted to herself that of the four maraudering boys, Remus Lupin had the nicest voice. It was Gilbert Blythe's gentleness and Rochester's husky, tired toned coming from one mouth. Of course, she had never heard either literary man actually speak, but if she had to put a voice to either of them…

"Stacey?" asked Remus, looking at her funnily.

"Huh? What?"

"You didn't respond when I called to you. Are you all right?"

"Totally. I just was thinking about something." She batted the air beside her head as if pushing away the wrackspurts. Of course, no one knew what wrackspurts were, but she believed in them. They gave her an excuse when this sort of thing happened. Which was often.

"Yeah? What?" asked James, examining Remus's latest move.

"Rochester."

"Huh?" gave both boys in confusion.

She flapped her hands again, this time inciting them to forget the subject. "Never mind _that_. I'm borderline _miserable_ at Potions. Who's the next best?"

James scoffed. "That'd probably be Snivellus. He might actually be better than Lily," he admitted very grudgingly, "but based on principle, I'll say Lily is best."

"Who is Snivellus?"

"Severus Snape," gave Remus.

Stacey didn't think either boy noticed how she took a sudden step forward at the sound of his name. His real name. Not that horrible nickname. The creator should be hung from his ankles and dunked into a lake. Hey, there was a lake outside…

"I'd love to see you try to ask him for help. Ha!" James moved his piece, saying "ha" again to Remus. "He wouldn't give you an inflammable potion if you were in a room full of fire. Find someone else. Or better, just wait for Lily."

"Well, if it means I'll prove you wrong, I'll ask him in the middle of a crowded hallway."

She felt she _had _to respond sarcastically to anything James said, just as naturally as she had to hide any honest inclination to the greasy-haired student.

James laughed, shooting her an appreciative smile. "You're all right, Wilson."

"Why, thank you, Potter. You're not so bad yourself." She leaned against the back of the couch and smiled down at him. James winked at her. "Though, Remus did just beat you at chess."

"What?" He turned back to the chess board and his mouth fell open. It was true; Remus's most recent move sealed James's fate as the loser of this game. He shot an annoyed glare first at Remus (who was smirking) and then at Stacey, who beamed at him.

"Anyway, do you have any idea when Lily'll be back?"

"Nah," grumbled James. "Second years manage to get into the most trouble."

"Hmm. Perhaps I'll go seek out that sniveling guy."

Remus and James chuckled as they started to reset the board.

"Good luck. He's probably nose-deep in some Dark Arts book."

"Groovy. Thanks!" She started to walk off.

"What?" cried James, upsetting the board. (Stacey heard a number of small high-pitched screams from the pieces as they were thrown to the ground.) "You're not actually going to go look for him?"

"Nah, I just realized that the library is probably the best place to find help while I wait for Lily."

And with that, she grabbed her bag and left the common room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I could've posted earlier, but… I didn't. Camp, Renaissance Faire, and now school… It's been crazy, and I've not had time (or the inclination, honestly) to write much. I'm stuck in the middle of chapter five (have been for a LONG while) with no idea how to continue… I'll get to it eventually. (How would you apologize to someone you're expected to hate?)

For now, hope you liked chapter three. It'll probably be a little while before four is posted—I'd like to finish five before I do.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Positively Sincere

**Chapter Four –Positively Sincere**

Stacey stepped into the library, instantly searching for the Slytherin.

He was sitting in a far corner and, as James had said, his nose was very close to the pages of a book.

She silently pulled a book off a nearby shelf, and slid into the chair across from him.

"Ever heard of reading glasses?" she whispered.

Severus looked up suddenly, his fluffy orange hair wiggling. He saw her, and his expression cleared somewhat. "I can read just fine."

"Then why are you so close to the book?"

"It's interesting."

"Yeah, so was _Wuthering Heights,_ but I wasn't reading Braille with my nose."

The look Severus gave her was so full of confusion that she chuckled.

"Never mind…" She reached over (after checking that no one was watching them) and lifted the book. "_Moste Potent Eville Potions_," she read. "Sounds thrilling. I'd take Dostoyevsky over that any day."

"What?"

"Sorry. All these Muggle literary references keep coming to mind today." She put a hand to her forehead sharply, creating a nice slapping sound.

She noticed Severus's lip curl at the mention of "Muggle". She frowned a bit, but decided to put it behind them.

"Is that your book or the library's?

"It was one of my mother's. I just prefer to read in the library."

"I don't blame ya. That common room is as loud as Soldier Field."

Again, Severus threw her a look of confusion.

She flapped her hand, yet again, then asked: "Why are you reading it? Do you like it?"

His brow furrowed at her continued questions. "I'm reading it because I'm interested. I believe that a true understanding of any academic discipline only comes through studying every aspect. And yes, I like it. Like I said, I find it interesting."

Stacey stared at him, totally taken in by his voice. Heathcliff. Pure and simple; he had a voice like Heathcliff.

His brow furrowed at her stare—which she feared actually looked rather dreamy and vacant—then he shook his head quickly as if to clear it. "What… what are _you_ reading?" he asked.

She came to, then looked down at her book's spine. "_The Care of Avian Swine._" She snorted once in laughter. "Always wanted one."

Severus's eyebrow lifted.

"Didn't you?" she asked, propping her head on a hand.

"No…" he said. "I've never liked pets."

"That's a shame," moaned Stacey, opening the book to the first page.

She managed to catch Severus's confused expression before he bent his head back to his book.

She smirked, and started to read.

After reading, "The most important thing to remember when caring for your flying pig is to keep its wings clear of any fecal matter in its pen," she closed the book and leaned across the table.

"Okay, I'm not reading this book because I want a flying pig, and I didn't come to the library to read it, either."

Severus only lifted his eyes from his book; his head didn't move a fraction of an inch.

"I came because someone told me you're the best at Potions, and I need help."

She eagerly searched his eyes, not just because she wanted to gauge his response, but because she really wanted to just look at him. The way his iris merged into his heavy eyebrows was especially devastating.

His eyebrow quirked ever so slightly. "You're asking me for help?"

Stacey nodded quickly. "Believe me, I need it."

His eyes narrowed, then came a delightfully sarcastic quip: "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to help complete nitwits. Especially nitwits at Potions."

Stacey's mouth dropped open. She remained frozen for a full three seconds, and then she kicked out.

His ensuing jolt was very satisfying.

"I'm insulted. I come to you for help, and you laugh at me! I'm going to go cry in a closet now."

She stood (leaving the ridiculous book—and a rather stunned and definitely injured Slytherin—at the table) and left the library. She traversed the same path she and Severus had taken earlier that week, guiding herself to the closet into which she had tugged Severus.

She stepped in, and waited.

And waited.

After twenty minutes (by which time she had actually pulled out a book and sat reading by wandlight) she began to give up hope. He hadn't understood her last comment after all. Or, if he had—and she realized that was most likely as he was a very intelligent man, or so she felt—he was too proud to act on it.

She sighed, put away her book, and pocketed her wand.

She pushed open the closet door and was caught completely unaware when it collided with something.

As soon as she heard the first syllable of muttered cursing, she knew she had just given a concussion to her dear Heathcliff in neon pink.

Her own (louder) cursing accompanied her gentle hands on his forehead, attempting to ascertain the damage. His greater height made it slightly difficult, but she wasn't about to find an excuse to stop touching him.

Amid her apologies, Severus finally managed to still her hands.

He didn't let go.

She could've _melted_.

"I'm fine," he muttered, his brow furrowed beneath the red mark coming out above his eye.

"Fine?" she cried. "How can you be fine? I let out almost all of my frustration at you in opening that door; I totally should've given you a concussion, man!"

"I have a rather hard head," Severus growled.

He was _still_ holding onto her wrists.

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered, gazing up at him. "Gosh, are you sure you'll be all right? Maybe we should go to the kitchen and find ice?"

Severus's eyebrow quirked again. "You know where the kitchen is?"

"Well, no; I was assuming you knew."

"Well, I do, but I promise you; I'm fine."

She sighed giddily.

"Whatever is the matter?" He almost sounded scared at her reaction.

"Nothing; you just made me a promise. I shall cherish it forever!" Her whimsical damsel-in-distress voice did nothing to him.

At least, nothing that she could tell as he finally dropped her hands and began to walk away.

"Hey!" she cried, trotting after him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not very polite to just walk away from someone?"

Severus spared her a glance.

She shrugged it off, and boldly linked her arm into his. "So, will you help me with Potions? Any help you're willing to give, I'll take. Please!"

She was looking up at him so intently she couldn't help but catch how he was staring at her arm.

In a way that was most probably adverse to his foremost desires, she tightened her grip, and walked closer.

He didn't pull away, and that led Stacey to assume that his _deeper_ desires included walking close with her. At least, she hoped that at least one of his deepest desires mirrored one of _her_ deepest desires.

After five minutes of walking silently, Stacey made a sound of confusion.

"So… to where are we walking?"

Severus exhaled sharply, rather sarcastically. "_I _am walking back to the Slytherin common room. I have no idea where _you_ are going."

Stacey gasped. "And you were planning on just leaving me once you got there?"

"You don't leave any other time; the only way to get rid of you is to go somewhere you can not follow."

For some reason, she chuckled. "Well, if pining outside your common room means I don't have to listen to giggling about the prank from last night, I'll pitch a tent."

He shot her a quizzical, and yet disheartened, look.

"They're giggling over this?" he asked quietly, plucking a bit of ribbon.

Stacey pulled up, stopping them both in the midst of the hallway. "You must've realized they would be… I think it's ridiculous what they did. Yeah, it's clever and really extensive magic-"

"It's disgusting and vile, and those ridiculous _children_ should be expelled," growled Severus.

Stacey recoiled slightly from the force of the words. "Children?"

"Yes. Only _children_ could come up with such a pathetic disguise."

Stacey pulled a "yeah, you could be right" face, then said, "Children or not, it took a lot of brains and guts to pull it off."

Severus scoffed.

"But never mind that," she said, flapping a hand. "Have you been in those clothes since yesterday?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "They've managed to extend the enchantment to any of our clothing we touch."

Stacey's eyebrow moved upwards almost of their own accord. _Very impressive_, she thought.

"Well, you know… it can all go away before you abandon me in the hallway…" she murmured, lapsing back into the person she was that night in the hallway. The flirty, scheming one.

The look he gave her melted her knees so much she actually wobbled.

It wasn't particularly romantic or sensual, of course, but the intensity… oh, the intensity. He knew _exactly_ to what she was alluding.

"I'm afraid I'd find it difficult to be positively sincere towards you," he growled.

A sharpness struck Stacey's heart and remained there for a second. "Well, however you feel, know that I actually stuck up for you at the dinner table." She looked at him; he didn't catch her eye. "I'm waiting for you to get those four back."

Severus grunted. "We will, each of us, get back at them in whatever way we deem fit."

Stacey raised her eyebrow at him. "And what does that mean?"

"It means we'll be quiet and more potent about it."

Stacey's lip curled both in fear and the anticipation of pain. She did realize that Remus had said nearly the same thing.

"Well, just promise me you'll keep me out of it," she said, not expecting him to respond to it.

"If you're not smart enough to remove yourself from their acquaintances, you're not as intelligent as I thought you were."

Her eyes widened. "First you call me a nitwit, and now you say that you thought me intelligent?"

He froze, and she could tell he was quickly trying to come up with something to say.

She couldn't resist. Again. She bit the corner of her smirk, and stepped a bit closer. "Come on, admit it; you actually think I'm all right."

"Yeah, I think you're all right. I think you're more than all right. I also think you're more intelligent than Potter and his friends, and they don't deserve to be in your presence."

Stacey gasped, and not just because of what he said. Before her eyes, Severus was returned to his usual coloring of black hair and dark, worn clothing. It was suddenly, without any to-do whatever.

He froze because of her gasp of surprise, then slowly looked down.

Two second later: "HA! You owe me one!" cried Stacey, lightly jabbing his shoulder as she grinned.

He looked back up at her with a befuddled expression. "Owe you? Why, in Merlin's name, should I _owe_ you anything?"

"If being relieved of that awful orange hair—the pink wasn't too bad—isn't enough to make you grovel and help me with Potions, I don't know what is."

Severus's eyebrow quirked. "Oh, this was all a plot of yours, was it?"

Stacey's heart soared again to hear him playing along (even though she wasn't _actually _playing very much). "'Playing' implies a lack of seriousness or honesty; your clothes have just changed color, which means you were being honest. In your words: positively sincere."

Severus looked down again, and there was an ever-so-faint tint of pink to his cheeks.

She grinned while he couldn't see, then collected herself and bent slightly to look up into his downcast face.

"Please help me with Potions. You've been sincerely positive with me this once; I won't ask it of you again."

Severus's eyes connected with hers, though his head was still bent. "Positively sincere. I was being _positively sincere_."

Stacey grinned again, then impulsively kissed his cheek. "You're amazing! Thank you."

Severus's eyes had closed in response to her kiss, probably out of surprise, but he opened them after a moment and looked back at her.

"Meet me in Dungeon six tomorrow at one. Everyone will be outside after lunch. We can work without getting distracted. If Slughorn finds us, he'll be understanding. If someone else finds us, we'll have to say that it was all Slughorn's idea and I was forced to help you."

Stacey's brow furrowed at his rather cold tone. "Do we have to make it sound like that? Why can't you just be helping me because you want to?"

Severus's expression reaffirmed that which she already knew to be true. No one would understand. The reactions of the other Gryffindors last night after the prank told her enough; they wouldn't understand her going to Severus for help in Potions. They wouldn't understand her desire to get to know He Who Seemed So Much Like Her; the outcast of the society, the one who was looked down on, and the one who sought solitude even while desiring closeness. They wouldn't understand the attraction.

Something in her face must've touched him, because he rested his hand lightly on her arm. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

She inhaled deeply, and affected a smile. "Yeah. Life just caught up with me for a moment."

He nodded, understanding.

"Well, keep that smile on," he whispered, almost as if it pained him. Not because he didn't want to say it, but because he hadn't ever said it before.

"I will for you," she said, smiling a real smile at the tall, dark man opposite her.

The corner of his lip quirked. "It's almost curfew; good night. Stacey."

She cocked her head to the side. "That's all you can say?"

The quirk spread to the other corner of his thin lips, and he smiled. "Good night, Stacey. I will see you tomorrow at one. Dungeon six. Gryffindor Tower is back that way and up all those stairs."

Stacey was smiling, even as she shook her head in exasperation. "Severus Snape. I… don't even know what to say to you."

"Say 'good night' so I can go to bed."

She laughed, and punched his shoulder. Then she began to walk backwards, wiggling her fingers at him.

He just raised an eyebrow and turned away.

"Black looks good on you, by the way," Stacey called after him.

He kept walking, but turned his head slightly in recognition.

She sighed loudly, knowing he would hear her silly sound.

As he disappeared around a corner, she, too, turned and continued toward the common room. She had a tutoring session with a Slytherin.

Oh, yes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do forgive me, dear readers. I'm in my last semester of college, and yes, it's as daunting as it sounds. I haven't forgotten about this story; I couldn't if I wanted to. I kinda love what this story has become (and I'm glad this is the third draft): compared to _Detentions_, the mood is a heavier, the characters are deeper, more nuanced, more troubled—at least, I want them to be—so I don't want to mess up and not achieve that gravity.

I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter, and since I would prefer to have a few chapters in reserve, I've been hesitating posting this chapter. But then I considered your readership and realized that whatever loyalty I've earned is far more important than my chapter-hoarding mentality. So, the next chapter might be just as long coming as this one, but I really want to do it right. I hope you'll appreciate that.

So hang in there, my friends. I'll try my hardest to get it right in a way that's worthy of you. If you'd like to help me, let me know what you feel-beyond "I want more!" How do you see these characters? What drives them-why are they this way? Where could they end up? When will they let go (of what-you tell me)?


End file.
